The story of helnold
by Tofudash42379
Summary: Helga finally admits to Arnold about her feelings he's willing to give it a try he start's falling for the girls heart in which he had stolen long ago. Join Arnold and Helga through there summer love. My first fan fiction so go easy on me , but be honest! Cover art by. Destiny Duffy :)
1. Chapter 1

It was the day I was gonna do it! NO backing down no studdering. I closed my eyes to steady my breath. "Maybe this isn't a good-NO  
Helga ol'girl no backing out!" As I opened my eyes I realized I was closer to my destanation. Arnold turned as his green pools looked into my blue orbs I felt myself gulp. As I gained closer almost crasing into Gerald I finnaly relized this was going to be hard!

"Um...Hey Arnold how's it going?" I finnaly said averting my eyes.

"Oh uh hey Helga...are you feeling alright you look flushed!" Arnold asked puting his hand on my head.

"Flushed?! I'm not flushed what are you talking about foot- er..I mean Arnold!" I mentaly face palmed.

Arnold looked down in that cute way he always does. He seemed to be in deep thought about something. Slighty running his fingers through his golden locks his eye's again rested on me. I didn't even notice how nervous I actually looked. My fingers curling the end's of my hair. My eye's cast downward not daring to look at Arnold. My foot scraped the ground. Gosh dang...My face was on fire! I just needed to say what needed to be said. I looked at Arnold who was already looking at me. Took in a breath...

"Arnold?" My voice was low and quiet.

"Yes Helga?" he didn't take his eyes away from mine.

"Meet me at the park tommorrow...alone because I have something important to say so if you could meet me by the big tree in the middle of the park it would make things alot more easier!" I closed my eye's scared to see his face...scared of the rejection..he's gonna say no he-

"Ok Helga sounds good so around 3:30?" He didn't falter just stared at me with those beutiful eye's and that Gorgeous smile.

"um ok bye Arnold!" I turned and ran to the nearest ally, watching him turn the other way and going into the school.

"Oh my love I've waited 12 years for this moment to explain my heart's deepest disires for you my love oh- "breathing" "breathing"-(7 seconds later) I shake my hand "Dang it seem's his face gets harder every time!"

I looked at the school and went in to get today over with! Even if tomorrow would be more how ou say...complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran quickly to my 7th period class thinking of the way Helga looked earlier. Helga. G. Pataki looked nervous... around me as if I was about to kill her like a tiger. I gently run my finger's through my blond hair. To think this was the mean, bossy bully who use to torment me when I was in elementary school. Thinking back alot of my old buddy's from P.S 118 has changed. My best friend Gerald is still his cool collective friend who is always telling about old story's and adventures we've been on. Phoebe is still a petite small frail girl she's always been very smart and always there to tutor someone. Rhonda has always been the popular gossip girl but, ever since the little "accident in the lunch room everyone found out her and Curly have something going on. Curly himself is still an over dramatic little...ahm sorry well you know. We haven't heard from Harold ever since he dropped out. Nadine and Sid are in love but to dense (ha like Arnold has room to talk ;)!) to tell each other. Lila on the other hand moved 2 years ago. Helga has stopped bulling me for a while now she usually keeps to herself and rarely wears pink or short sleeves anymore let alone dresses. As for me I still help people as much as I can and always there to help.

"Mr. Shortmen are you going to just stand in my door way or are you going to take your seat?' My eye's landed on Mrs. Hartles Blue one's.

"Oh um...sorry Mrs. Hartle!"I quickly took my seat in front of Helga looking up at my teacher when something landed on the back of my head nothing hard just something like...paper? I turned and picked up the balled up paper to read " Smoking marijuana football head care to share?" only one person a girl to be exact called him that then as if on cue another ball hit my head. I took it and opened it " See there you go again geez Arnoldo!" I chucked to myself and took my pencil writing my own little note. I turned and sat it on her desk. I heard her fidget and then felt yet again a ball hit the back of my head. "What do you mean I'm a pot head you're the one with your head in the clouds all the time!" I shake my head. This war went on for a while. Man if this was how it was I wouldn't mind her picking on me. Soon class was over and this agony came over my body like when Lila first moved away. I wanted to talk and hang out with...Helga?! No no that can't be...can it?!

"There you go again football head!" Her voice had so much of a joking tone I had to smile. I looked at this gi- women in front of me she really has grown up! Has it really been that long?

"So iv'e been meaning to ask that thing tomorrow is it a bad thing or a good thing?" I looked to see her face turn red and she stared at her shoes while fidgeting with her sleeve's.

"It depends how you look at it Arnold!" She took a breath and met my eye's. She looked like a lost puppy. Then like that she was off to her locker and left me dumb folded in the hallway.

"So it can be a good thing or a bad thing the way I look at it?" I thought out loud the turned to go to my own locker.


End file.
